


Possesive Alpha Block

by BbyWinnie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Dean Winchester, Possesive!Alpha, abo bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyWinnie67/pseuds/BbyWinnie67
Summary: Dean is busy flirting in a bar one day and that makes Sam jealous.





	Possesive Alpha Block

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting all of these really late. Sorry! Hope you enjoy.

Dean loves his brother. His brother who also happens to be his Alpha. He loves that he’s traditional in some senses and progressive in others but tonight he wasnt so in love. Tonight his Alpha better know that he’s sleeping on the couch. 

It was a usual night. They had decided to stop for drinks on the way home and yeah he had let the beta who had been hitting on him get a little handsy but he knew that and he didn’t need Sam to come over and practically drag him out of the place. 

Dean had given Sam the silent treatment the whole way home. Sam had tried to talk but Dean simply turned up the music and ignored him.

Dean walked in, throwing his jacket on the couch and slipping off his shoes. 

Sam came in behind him. He was more gentle as he took off his coat as well. “Dean..” he starts. 

“What Sam? What you did back there was a pretty asshole thing.” He snapped. 

“Dean are you serious? He was all over you. I cant just let that happen.” Sam replied.

“He wasnt all over me.” Dean groaned. “I-” He started but was cut off.

“No Dean. I’m done talking about this. You know that I dont like people all over you.” Sam said.

“He was a beta, Sam! He knew I came with you. I knew who I came with. Do you not trust me?”

Sam shook his head. “What if he tried to hurt you? What if something had happened to you because I just sat there and watched?”

“I thought it was gonna be something that would make you all hot and bothered and then we could come home and have some fun with you being all possesive but if you think thats gonna happen after you basically dragged me out of the bar tonight then you really have gone crazy!” Dean yelled before storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door. He felt like some teenage girl as he fell back on the bed with a loud sigh. 

He laid there for a few minutes before sitting up to start changing. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it in the general direction of the hamper before standing up to undo his jeans. He was in the process of kicking off his jeans when Sam knocked. “Go away Sam!” He called as he went to the drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. He slipped them on as Sam knocked again.

“Dean come on. We have to talk.” Sam said through the door.

“We can talk tomorrow. I’m not really in the mood tonight Sam.” Dean complained as he sat back down on the bed. 

“Fine Dean but can I at least come in to change?” Sam asked.

“Yeah I guess..” Dean said, barely loud enough to be heard.

Sam opened the door and walked over to their dresser. He took off his shirt, putting it in the hamper. “Dean I’m sorry.” He said gently.

“No you’re not.” He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Sam pulled off his jeans, picking up his own and Dean’s to put them in the hamper. He grabbed a tshirt and slipped it on. He crouched down in front of his omega. “You’re right.” He said. “I’m not sorry about making us leave but I am sorry for upsetting you. I just want to protect you and forget you’re capable sometimes.”

Dean pouts as he looks at the alpha. “And?”

“And I’m sorry that I ruined the night.” Sam added.

Dean took that as good enough and grabbed Sam’s tshirt to pull him into a kiss. “You’re still not getting sex tonight though.” He said.

“Can I sleep in here though?” Sam asked with a small grin.

Dean nodded. “Yeah you can.”

“Then I got what I wanted.” He said with a small smile.


End file.
